


Burning Desire

by Valkyrie_32



Category: Shanghai Knights (2003)
Genre: M/M, shanghai knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_32/pseuds/Valkyrie_32





	Burning Desire

“....and so, if there is nothing else, my Lords, we can adjourn this meeting.”  
Lord Nelson Rathbone stifled a yawn. He was bored...not just a little bored, but near bored to tears. The Lord Chancellor's voice had droned on and on for the past hour and Nelson had found himself nodding off more than once. He hoped and prayed that there was nothing else. He wanted to head to his country estate for the weekend.  
When the meeting was adjourned he stood up quickly and nodded to his peers as he worked his way towards the doors to leave.  
“Lord Rathbone, would you be kind enough to wait a moment?”  
Nelson turned at the sound of Robert White's voice and tried not to look annoyed. He had noticed Robert trying to catch his eye during the meeting, but had chose not to acknowledge it. While Robert was certainly no commoner, Nelson felt Robert was beneath him. After all, Nelson was tenth in line to the throne of England.  
“I had hoped we could sit down and chat for a bit. Perhaps you would accept my invitation to enjoy tea at my home?”  
Nelson sighed and gave Robert a glare. Robert in turn smiled and waited patiently for him to answer. Usually my glare is enough, Nelson thought. He shook his head slightly and gave Robert a tight smile.  
“I had planned on leaving immediately for my country estate. I'm sorry, perhaps another time?” He started towards the doors again, but Robert stepped in front of him. Nelson scowled at Robert but he once again smiled.  
“I had really hoped we could chat for a bit. There is something I've been...wanting...to show you. I think it's something you would quite enjoy.”  
Nelson sighed again and looked Robert directly in the eyes, giving him yet another scowl. Robert looked deeper into Nelson's eyes and smiled ever so slightly. Nelson looked back into Robert's eyes. He was getting this feeling in the pit of his stomach looking into those eyes. They were certainly a nice hazel color.....  
What the.....Nelson shook his head to clear it and furrowed his brow. I must be going mad!  
“It won't take very long. We can have tea and I can show you what I'm talking about. Please?” Robert placed his hand gently on Nelson's arm. Nelson glanced down at it, noticing how warm Robert's hand felt through the fabric of his jacket. He looked back at Robert's open, smiling face and got that feeling in his stomach again. He found himself nodding his assent.  
“Only for a short while, you understand?”  
“Yes, yes, of course!” Robert led him to the carriage he had waiting outside.

 

They arrived at Robert's home shortly after leaving the Palace of Westminster. He had a modest home with just a handful of servants. They had low tea in Robert's drawing room along with polite conversation. Nelson couldn't help but notice that Robert's eyes would drift over his face and sometimes down over his body. At first he thought Robert was perhaps looking over his clothes which annoyed him greatly. But then he noticed the way Robert looked him over. This managed to give him that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach again.  
Why am I feeling this, he thought, did he somehow put something in my tea? At this thought Nelson shot Robert a very suspicious look, but Robert just continued chatting and...looking.  
“Well, now that we've had tea and some conversation, perhaps I could show what I invited you over for?”  
Nelson stared at Robert for a moment, all sorts of thoughts in his head. He wondered what it was that Robert wanted to “show him”. He had asked him in the carriage and Robert had been very elusive. He started to think that perhaps he shouldn't have come over after all. Any number of things could happen to him here. Well, if he tries anything I'm certain I can fight my way out, he thought.  
Robert stood up and smiled at him and Nelson frowned in return. This seemed to amuse Robert even more as he actually let out a chuckle. “My, but you seem annoyed with me. Are you afraid I'm leading you to your death?”  
“I am afraid of nothing”, Nelson retorted. He stood up and looked Robert in the eyes again. He was a few inches shorter than Robert and had to look up slightly. Robert smiled and lowered his eyes, then looked back at him through his lashes. He once again placed his hand on Nelson's arm and gestured towards the staircase leading up.  
“You wish for me to follow you upstairs? Why?” Now Nelson was really suspicious, yet a part of him was curious as well. Robert gave him another smile and gave his arm just the smallest squeeze. “Very well”, he said reluctantly, “carry on.”  
Robert led the way with Nelson close behind. As they climbed the stairs, Nelson realized that the house was quite silent. “Where are your servants”  
“I gave them the rest of the day off. Sometimes I prefer to be alone. Don't you ever feel that way?”  
“I suppose...although if I have a guest I don't tend to send them off”, Nelson answered in an aggravated tone. What the hell am I doing? But even with this thought in his head, he didn't stop following Robert. Curiosity was getting the better of him.  
Robert led him down a short hallway then opened a door and waved Nelson in. Nelson entered the room and looked around in confusion. “Is this....your bedroom?” When Robert didn't answer, Nelson turned around.  
Robert had taken off his jacket and waistcoat and was taking off his bowtie. Nelson took a step back and stared. “What exactly are you doing?”  
Robert gave a little shrug. “Just trying to be a bit more comfortable. Wouldn't you like to do the same?” He walked slowly over to Nelson who swallowed and took another step back, but stopped when he realized he was up against the wall. He looked at Robert with wide, dark blue eyes. Robert reached up and cupped Nelson's chin and lightly placed his lips over Nelson's own. Nelson started to pull back but Robert moved his hand around to the back of his head and gently twined his fingers into Nelson's dark curls. Robert's tongue snaked into his mouth and Nelson sucked in a breath. He stood stock still for a moment then hesitantly kissed Robert back before pulling away quickly.  
He gave Robert a wary look then tried to move around to leave. Robert gently placed his hand on Nelson's chest and pushed him even more gently against the wall again. He looked deeply into Nelson's eyes. Nelson licked his lips.  
“T-this isn't right”, he said. He was breathing harder, whether out of fear or something else, he couldn't quite decipher. I need to get out of here, he thought. Yet, he didn't move.  
“Why isn't it? I've been attracted to you for a long time, now, and when we looked into each others eyes earlier, I could tell you felt something, too.” Robert's voice was soft and he once again leaned in to kiss Nelson, but deeper this time.  
Nelson let Robert kiss him again and felt a stirring in his groin. He slowly put his hand on the other man's elbow and then moved it up the side of his arm towards his shoulder. Robert had strong arms. Their kiss deepened even more and Robert started to pull Nelson's jacket off. Nelson once again pulled away quickly and shook his head. “I don't think I can do this.”  
“Of course you can. I can make you feel something you've never felt before. I think you'd quite like it.” As he spoke he nuzzled Nelson's neck. Nelson was breathing even harder now and he could feel himself growing harder as Robert kissed his neck and started to unbutton his waistcoat. Nelson closed his eyes and then pushed his fingers into Robert's light brown hair and kissed the man hard, shoving his tongue into Robert's mouth. He kissed the other man almost violently and when he pulled away, his lips felt bruised. Robert looked at him in astonishment for a moment then let out a laugh. Nelson gave him a sullen, slightly angry look.  
“What?”, he demanded. Robert looked at him and smiled, then grabbed Nelson and flung him onto the bed, climbing on top of him, pinning his wrists.  
“Do you like it rough? You always seem to have this angry air about you, you know? Turned me on the moment I met you.” He leaned down and kissed Nelson hard, unpinning him and running his hands over Nelson's chest and down towards his pants. Nelson pushed Robert and turned him onto his back, pinning him this time. He gave Robert a grin that turned to confusion as Robert turned him back over again. “This...is going to be even better than I thought.”  
Robert's hands went 'round to Nelson's back and started unbuttoning his shirt. He lay on top and pushed Nelson down so he could barely move. Nelson bit at the other man's neck but this just seemed to make Robert more desperate to get Nelson out of his clothes. He tore off Nelson's shirt and pinned his wrists again. They lay there, panting for a moment, looking into each others' eyes. Nelson's were almost midnight blue with desire and anger and Robert's hazel ones were the color of burnt caramel.  
“Do you want to continue to play rough or are you ready to be nice?”, asked Robert.  
Nelson glared at him. “I am never nice”, he spit out through gritted teeth. Robert gave him a smile. Then both men kissed, mouths gliding over each other, tasting each other. Robert's hands went back to tugging off Nelson's pants, but Nelson knocked his hands away and went to work on Robert's shirt. They were both panting, kissing, biting, tasting each others' skin. Robert pushed his hips against Nelson's and Nelson let out a low moan.  
“Fuck this”, he growled. He undid Robert's trousers and thrust his hand inside, stroking Robert's hard cock. Robert bit Nelson's earlobe and worked his own hand into Nelson's trousers. They both stroked, letting out moans of pleasure. Their kisses came harder and faster. Robert grabbed Nelson's wrist and pinned him again then bucked his hips against Nelson's own, their cocks rubbing together.  
They were still half dressed but neither one cared. They both just wanted that sweet release. Robert moved his hips harder and faster and let go of Nelson's wrists. Nelson gripped the back of Robert's shoulders as he felt himself reaching orgasm. He didn't want it to be over, but he couldn't help himself. He let out another low moan and Robert reached his hand down to grab hold of him as he came. Robert stroked him as Nelson arched his back and felt a hot wetness on his stomach. Robert kissed his neck and grabbed Nelson's hand, placing it on his own cock, his hand over Nelson's. They both moved their hands up and down his throbbing penis, and Robert finallly let out a graon and released onto Nelson's stomach, adding his cum to Nelson's own.  
Robert looked down into Nelson's face. His eyes were closed but he opened them when he felt Robert looking down at him. They were still panting a bit. Robert smiled at Nelson and he smiled back. They looked at each other, smiling for a few moments before Robert reached over Nelson's head and grabbed a towel he had left there in anticipation of this evening. He cleaned Nelson up then leaned on his elbow to look down at the man he had wanted for so long. Nelson looked back up at him, his eyes searching Robert's.  
“So, did you like it?”, asked Robert. Nelson gave him an incredulous look and then burst out laughing.  
“What do you think?” He reached up and pulled Roberts face towards his. “I loved it”, he said quietly, “but next time I get to be on top.”

 

The End


End file.
